


A Bizarre Connection

by Bobby_The_Clown



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Pennywise (IT), Clown Vagina (IT), Clussy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Georgie is Bill's Son, Human Pennywise (IT), M/M, Mpreg, Pennywise being a Mother to Georgie, Pregnancy, Pregnant Pennywise, Stanley is Bill's Half-Brother, Top Bill Denbrough
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_The_Clown/pseuds/Bobby_The_Clown
Summary: Bill Denbrough un escritor treintón recién divorciado de la ciudad de Derry vuelve a donde es oriundo, mudándose con su hijo, Georgie, de 7 años. Después de su divorcio con la actriz y modelo Audra Philips decide irse de Inglaterra para vivir una vida más tranquila sin los escándalos que puede traerle los medios de comunicación después de su separación. Lo que no esperaba es que su vida sería más turbulenta después de reencontrarse con cierto payaso en las calles de Derry. Pero… ¿qué no Pennywise despierta cada 27 años? ¿qué hace despierto 7 años antes? Hay muchas preguntas que El club de los Perdedores tendrán que resolver que sin duda, traerán escenarios que nadie hubiera imaginado.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Georgie Denbrough & Pennywise
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. ¡Bienvenido de vuelta Bill!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eli_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Love/gifts).

> Mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma, y principalmente inspirada a hacerlo gracias al trabajo de Eli_Love «A CLOWN HOUSEWIFE» que me pareció bastante refrescante en la categoría del Mpreg en este fandom y principalmente sobre nuestro querido payaso Pennywise. Este fic será una de mis muchas—eso espero—contribuciones al fandom de IT y a los trabajos más recientes del rollito de canela que es Bill Skarsgård.

Se suponía que debía ser reconfortante y algo nostálgico cuando regresara a su ciudad natal Derry, no obstante, se sentía patético y triste.

Sin duda, después de irse a los 18 años y no volver; pisar otra vez las calles donde había pasado su infancia y adolescencia a causa de un divorcio, no era su visión perfecta de cómo sería su regreso triunfal si era honesto. Ni en sus más locos sueños se lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera pudo pensar ningún escenario por el cual él desearía volver a Derry, hasta ahora. No es que la ciudad en la que nació sea mala, sino que ya no representa lo que es ahora y sinceramente no había recordado la existencia de esta desde que se fue.

Estaba cansado de ver los árboles pasar, había estado conduciendo durante horas. Para el colmo no había ninguna estación de gas por esta zona como él supuestamente aseguró hace muchas horas que verían muy pronto: así que se estaba orinando. Y la falta de botellas de plástico solo hacía su situación más difícil. No se sentía muy cómodo bajándose del auto para orinar en un arbusto, ¿qué tal si había un mapache y mordía donde no debía mientras tenía los pantalones abajo? —Bill de verdad se arrepentía de no haber vaciado su vejiga cuando tuvo la oportunidad—. Sentía que las maletas en su cajuela solo hacían el coche más lento cada kilómetro, pues no podía creer el tiempo que le estaba tomando llegar.

Se arrepintió un poco de escoger la manera difícil de llegar. Eligió pasar un infierno en carretera desde Castle Rock a Derry en vez de tomar un avión y llegar directamente al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Se había despedido él y su hijo Georgie de su ahora exesposa una vez que separaron sus caminos. Habían pasado su último fin de semana juntos, tal vez ya no como familia, no obstante, trataron de que Georgie pasara un buen rato. Y Audra se quedó para grabar alguna serie o película, lo que fuera. A él realmente no le importaba ya.

Quizás el camino era miserablemente largo, pero era lo más seguro. Le tenía miedo a la prensa, no por él, sino por su hijo, que no merecía ese tipo de atención negativa y fastidiosa por parte de los paparazis. Esto era conflicto de Bill y Audra. Bill se acostumbró a los escándalos cuanto más éxito tuvo con sus libros; la mayoría relacionados con los finales de estos (aunque cada vez le era más difícil saber si este tipo de comentarios estaban justificados o no. «¿De verdad eran tan malos?»). Pero ahora con esto suponía que no escribiría por un tiempo por todo el estrés que el divorcio le estaba trayendo estos días, o quizás sí, no lo sabía. Sinceramente en este punto de su vida no sabía si escribir le sería terapéutico o solo traería problemas del fondo de su mente a la superficie.

—¿Papá? —llamó su hijo recién levantado de su siesta en el coche, con los pelos revueltos y la ropa arrugada. Se veía adorable.

—Oh, hola, cariño. Veo que por fin has despertado.

Bill nunca dejó a su hijo dormir de más, (se convertía en un problema cuando era hora de dormir); pero esta vez había dejado que el cuerpo del chiquillo decidiera la cantidad necesaria de sueño.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

—No lo sé —suspiró—. Me parece que no.

Solo pudo ver como Georgie asentía sin decir nada más a través del espejo del retrovisor. Quería decir algo más, aunque sabía que en ese momento no serviría de nada. Su hijo entendía de todos modos; era un niño muy maduro para su edad. Lamentablemente esto lo descubrió gracias al divorcio y todo el problema en el que su madre estaba envuelta. Había sido duro para todos, especialmente para Georgie. Solo esperaba que esta nueva etapa no trajera tantas dificultades y se presentara más pacífica. Esperaba volver a ver a su hijo verdaderamente feliz, el propio Bill también extrañaba sentirse así.

Su regreso a Derry no sería tan espectacular, pero al menos él y su hijo estaban juntos.

Luego, por la noche, finalmente, unas horas más tarde llegaron a la ciudad. Bill pudo ir al baño antes de que su vejiga explotara o se orinara en los pantalones. Georgie también había ido por supuesto. En su recorrido, una vez que subieron al coche de nuevo, compraron algo de comida para llevar para comerla en su nuevo hogar.

Había comprado una casa cerca de la casa de sus padres, ellos se mudaron hace unos años y la casa ahora le pertenecía a Bill pues su hermano no la querría. Al menos le dieron la casa, pensaba que desde que se fue nunca volverían a estar en contacto. Se sorprendía que no lo hayan desheredado, pero no se sentía tan cómodo viviendo allí de todos modos. Después vería que hacía con ella.

¿Y a dónde se mudaron sus padres? No tenía ni idea. Desde aquel accidente con Stanley aquel octubre del noventa y ocho, sus padres decidieron que no podían confiar en él nunca más. Su medio hermano había perdido el brazo. Realmente no recordaba cómo había pasado todo; eso fue hace muchos años atrás, pero suponía que fue su culpa si toda su familia se había alejado.

Stan también lo había hecho de algún modo. Apenas si hablaban por teléfono cada fin de año para saludar y preguntar por la familia. Se preguntaba si su hermano y su esposa habían logrado embarazarse, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le contó sobre su problema para concebir. Estaba pensando demasiado. No había nada más que hacer. Aunque… «Joder». A veces le gustaría tener una gran familia como la mayoría de la gente.

Tenía a Georgie, pero, dudaba que eso sería suficiente para los dos. Sería solitario vivir así.

Llegaron a casa, muertos de sueño, pero era hora de cenar y sus estómagos gruñían con anticipación ante el olor de las hamburguesas que habían comprado. No tuvo ánimos de cocinar y pocas veces tenían comida rápida como cena. Era hora de soltarse un poco ahora que Audra ya no estaba ahí para reprenderle, al menos debería de mirar el lado bueno del divorcio cada que pudiera.

—¿Qué quieres beber hijo? —preguntó mientras se levantaba abriendo el refrigerador. Suerte que tenía cerebro y había contratado a alguien para que abasteciera de comida y limpiará el lugar. Aún faltaban muebles, tenían camas y un sillón, pero todas las cosas que hacían una casa no llegarían hasta pasado mañana.

—Jugo de durazno... —No sabía si Georgie se estaba quedando dormido o estaba triste por la falta de entusiasmo en su voz—Por favor—susurró.

—Está bien —respondió el padre con una mueca.

Ya se le pasaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo—se repetía una y otra vez—. Tal vez conseguirle al niño un psicólogo sería lo mejor. Bill se sentía inútil no poder reconfortarlo, nunca se imaginó ver a su hijo tan triste. Sentía que solo empeoraba con el paso del tiempo y no hacía nada al respecto. A veces solo pedía que un milagro salvara su familia.

Pero poco sabía Bill que era lo que le esperaba y tal vez su «milagro» no sería tan puro como el esperaría. Sin embargo, quizás era justo lo que necesitaba para tener la familia que siempre deseó.

Aunque no en la manera que Bill imaginaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta escribir Mpreg, es muy divertido de escribir y tienes que sacar la lógica a algo que parece que no la tiene. Así que si tienen alguna idea que quieren ver plasmado en un fic, no tengan miedo y háganmelo saber, quisiera poder leer sus ideas.  
No sé si sea un capítulo muy corto, por el momento me siento más a gusto escribiendo y editando algo entre 1200 a 1500 palabras por capítulo. Aun así puede haber errores en la redacción, de antemano me disculpo y lo arreglaré tan pronto de me cuenta.  
Díganme en los comentarios que les parece el capítulo, se los agradecería mucho. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas.


	2. El temprano despertar.

Había sido poco más de cinco semanas desde que él llegó. Pudo sentir sus ojos abrirse desde el momento en el que Bill colocó un pie en la ciudad. Le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en sus entrañas. Un dolor de hambre tan voraz que se generó desde su estómago hacia afuera como un torbellino, quemando su piel, sintiendo el placer de volver a despertar una vez más.

Aunque esta vez era diferente, no era momento en el que tuvo que haber despertado. Siete años antes para ser precisos; era algo que siempre pudo identificar con facilidad al paso de los años, como un reloj interno: exacto y preciso. Despertar siempre fue igual, pero volver a dormir siempre era diferente. A veces duraba menos del año, otras veces dos años, incluso ha llegado a los tres años y ese número iba en aumento —excepto por la última vez—. No sabía cómo sentirse ante esto, quizás no quería admitir que sentía algo de preocupación, más cuando hibernación tras hibernación su hambre iba aumentando lenta y dolorosamente.

Temía que esto de alguna manera fuera a afectar al pueblo del que tantos años había estado cuidando. Eso sin duda sabía lo que hacía. Jamás tomaba más comida de la que necesitaba, protegía a Derry de una manera que ningún perdedor reconocería; mientras nadie se metiera en sus asuntos no había necesidad de asesinatos sin sentido. Mantenía el orden en la ciudad porque realmente le importaba que todo estuviera bajo control. _Su control_.

Había estado percibiendo un cambio en su ser desde hace algún tiempo, incluso mientras hibernaba. Eso se preguntaba si todo eso significaba que su cuerpo se estaba preparando para algo más grande —y su orgullo no le permitía admitir que le preocupaba — porque eso era lo que percibía. Ser una entidad más antigua que el propio universo le daba cierto grado de conocimiento o mejor dicho intuición, puesto que realmente no sabía el propósito de su propia existencia o el propósito de Gan al darle vida. Era tan diferente del vasto conocimiento que tenía Eso sobre los humanos. Solo deseaba que todo eso fuera algo bueno. El hambre en aumento era de verdad un dolor en el trasero, no un deleite como se pensaría.

Y desde que despertó, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en esos ojos azules, los que lo vieron sin miedo, tan directamente, cruelmente, sin remordimiento. El recuerdo le provocó una sensación que le burbujeaba en su pecho, un sentimiento al que jamás tuvo el honor de conocer personalmente, hasta aquella vez, «miedo» había dicho. La palabra se deslizó tan bien en su boca que sabía que no se había equivocado.

—Te he extrañado Bill…—susurró al vacío de su guarida con una sonrisa macabra.

Dolía pensar en él, necesitaba ver a Bill ahora mismo. Era demasiada la vergüenza el necesitar ver a un mocoso insufrible como lo era el exlíder de los perdedores. Sin duda la cobardía no le dejaba salir, había pasado más de un mes y seguía patéticamente en su guarida. Desde que había descubierto que podía sentir emociones y no solo imitarlas, empezó a sentir más de ellas en sus sueños.

Y esos niños le habían hecho comenzar con la cólera y el miedo.

Tenía que ver al niño no tan niño con sus propios ojos, llenar sus fosas nasales con su aroma. Recordó haber babeado en sus últimos momentos hace veinte años por lo bien que olía el niño incluso sin el miedo en su sangre como condimento. Hubiera querido llevárselo con él. Probablemente pudo haberlo intentado en un acto desesperado cuando Bill se acercó a ver cómo, Pennywise, se desvanecía en aquel hoyo.

Lo que lo detuvo fue una voz, la voz del Otro en su cabeza diciéndole: «No te adelantes, no es momento todavía». ¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo en su declaración? Pues fue así como se dejó caer al abismo antes de que los niños pudieran hacerle algo, y Eso se llevó consigo el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules a un profundo sueño.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y una nueva vida; Audra ya no estaba en su vida, lo cual era triste. Compartieron muchos años de su vida, tuvieron un hermoso hijo juntos y un gran matrimonio. Hasta que ya no. Todo se esfumó fue por la terquedad y personalidad egoísta e inmadura de su esposa. Y por supuesto, las mentiras.

Nunca sospechó nada, hasta que un día descubrió que todos los años en los que la ayudó con su drogadicción y alcoholismo, no la había ayudado en nada, solo que las habilidades actorales de su esposa habían mejorado. Le destrozó el corazón escuchar de su boca que jamás se había detenido, y fue el momento en el que supo que no podía vivir con una mentirosa. Definitivamente ya no quería que una drogadicta estuviera en la vida de su hijo. Había tratado de ayudarla un montón de veces y ella le había mentido un montón de veces más en el proceso. Bill tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perdonar a alguien que no le importaba su familia o cualquier otra persona a parte de ella.

—Georgie. Vamos, es hora de irnos cariño, necesitamos salir de esta casa ya —llamó, mientras subía las escaleras. Su hijo debió de haber bajado desde hace minutos.

Entró a lo que era ahora el cuarto de su hijo, y ahí estaba él, mirando afuera melancólicamente desde su cama, viendo las gotas de lluvias deslizarse por la ventana.

—No quiero ir a la escuela papá —dijo, mientras tomaba un lápiz de color naranja. Al parecer había estado dibujando por un tiempo —No estoy de humor para eso, y el día tampoco. Solo mira el aguacero que hay afuera.

Bill no sabía qué hacer, Georgie había estado así por un par de semanas y su psicóloga también parecía tan perdido como él. Al menos sabía que ella no se rendiría tan fácil. Solo quería que su hijo se abriera sobre lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Georgie, no puedes seguir así, ojalá me dijeras que es lo que pasa.

—¿Por qué?

—«¿Por qué?» Georgie, la respuesta es porque te amo —contestó —¿En serio no hay nada que quieras compartir conmigo hijo?

—No lo sé —dijo con apatía.

—Georgie, no quería que el divorcio te afectara de esta manera. Me siento como un tonto pensando que tu madurez te ayudaría a sobrepasar esto, no obstante, ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no ayuda a superar todo —suspiró —. Que tus padres se separen siempre será difícil…

Georgie quedó callado, mirando a su padre con los ojos perdidos, o quizás, pensativo. No imaginaba que su padre se sentía así, nunca le había cruzado por la cabeza, era solo que no serviría de nada decir lo que tenía en mente. Él no estaba triste o enojado con su mamá o su papá. Estaba muy feliz de poder vivir tranquilamente con su padre.

—¿Papá?

—Dime Georgie.

—¿Tu no sientes como si…? —Se detuvo por un momento sin saber cómo avanzar —. No sé cómo te va a sonar esto —dijo con una mueca.

—Solo dilo, hijo. Sácalo de tu pecho.

Su padre agarró sus pequeñas manitas entre las suyas con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba entre sus labios. Georgie sonrió.

—¿No sientes como si alguien faltara? —preguntó con ojos esperanzados, esperanzados de que su padre comprendiera a que se refería.

—Georgie, ¿extrañas a tu madre?

—Esto no es sobre ella… —susurró con su labio inferior temblando; estaba a punto de llorar —, esto no se trata de ella —repitió —o de ti, o incluso de mí.

Georgie bajo de su cama con rapidez, agarró su mochila de un lado de su buró colocándosela en la espalda. No quería seguir con esa conversación, la tristeza de pronto lo invadía.

—Hijo, lo siento, sí nada de esto se trata sobre ella, entonces supuse mal.

—Yo lo siento papá. —Levantó la mirada con expresión angustiada y avanzó con timidez para abrazar las piernas de su padre. Bill acomodó amorosamente su cabello desordenado y le plantó un beso en su frente.

—No te preocupes hijo. Yo entiendo.

Bill le indicó a su hijo que bajara, estaban algo retrasados para llegar a la escuela a tiempo y no quería que le llamaran la atención a Georgie. Vio a su hijo correr por las escaleras con un mejor humor que en todas estas semanas. Miró a la ventana, aún seguía lloviendo. En eso, sus ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse al dibujo olvidado en las acolchadas sábanas.

El terror recorrió dolorosamente sus venas hasta llegar a la cicatriz en su mano. Tomó el papel en sus manos temblando de miedo, no lo podía creer. Una figura larguirucha, con cabello anaranjado que se posaba sobre su gran cabeza como algodón de azúcar, dientes amarillos como de conejo y labios color carmesí con hilos de sangre que iban de sus comisuras hasta más allá de sus ojos saltones.

No había duda. Era Pennywise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente, no creí que me tomaría todo este tiempo para actualizar, pero ya saben cosas de la vida. Si están interesados en este fanfic, descuiden, no lo abandonaré, me emociona mucho lo que quiero hacer con la trama. Tal vez sea un crack-fic demasiado serio, pero tengo que admitir que me encanta ese estilo. Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo :)


End file.
